Acupressure, i.e., the application of pressure to specific topical locations of the body, has been used to control weight loss and to reduce the urge to smoke. It has been proposed that the application of light pressure to the tragus lobe (small cartilage lobe which partially eclipses the opening to the ear canal) slows peristalsis (the wave-like contractions of the intestine). The brain, in turn, may interpret this effect as being caused by a half full stomach. Thus, appetite is reduced. The control of the desire to smoke is less well understood.
The prior art has proposed acupressure ear clips. One ear clip is disclosed in a brochure distributed by Health Care Research, a company located in Patterson, N.J. This ear clip is designed to be secured to the auricle (the external cartilage portion of the ear which projects from the head). A second ear clip is disclosed in a 1990 brochure distributed by Nulife Corp. The Nulife clip is designed for attachment to the tragus and has a single padded arm which is positioned in the ear canal. A third "Chinese Weight Loss Earring" is disclosed in a 1992 "Mail Order Fun" catalogue distributed by the Johnson Smith Company located in Bradenton, Fla. The weight loss earring is an approximately circular shaped plastic device which fits loosely around the auricle and which may be manually squeezed periodically (using the fingers) to pinch the auricle,
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tragus clip which is comfortable to wear. It is another object of the present invention to provide an ear clip which is easy to attach to the tragus. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a tragus clip which supplies sufficient pressure to remain attached to the tragus yet is comfortable for use by a large segment of the population. It is further object of the present invention to provide a tragus clip which is easy to manufacture.